Choirs of Angels
|season=1 |number=13 |image=File:Choirs of Angels title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 16, 1989 |writer=Durnford King |director=Herbert Wright |previous=Among the Philistines |next=Dust to Dust }} "Choirs of Angels" is the thirteenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens plant subliminal messages in a musician's recordings to brainwash a brilliant scientist into creating a cure for them against the bacteria on Earth. Synopsis The aliens use taped music with an addictive implant to hypnotize biologist Dr. Eric von Deer into developing a serum against Earth's bacteria. Suzanne arrives to study cell phase-matching with von Deer. Harrison, given a copy of the tape, succumbs to the "embed" and becomes irrational, siding with the aliens. Meanwhile, Suzanne, suspicious of von Deer's odd behavior, subdues him, discovers his serum and alerts Norton and Ironhorse. Harrison, deprived of the music, recovers. Norton destroys von Deer's computer records. Suzanne poisons the serum with ammonia. The aliens give up the project. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *John Novak as Alien #1 *Alex Carter as Alien #2/Record Company Guy #2 *Heidi von Palleske as Alien Soldier *Jan Rubes as Dr. Eric von Deer *Billy Thorpe as Billy Carlos *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 *Karen Wood as Receptionist *Wally Bolland as Policeman Episode Crew *Directed by Herbert Wright *Written by Durnford King *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Make-Up Department *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Make-Up Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Make-Up Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Pproduction supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - Second Assistant Director *Gary M. Strangis - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor *Ross Redfern - Sound Mixer *George Solakofski - Dialogue Editor *Allan Scarth - Boom Operator (uncredited) Special Effects *Jeff Morgan - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Greg Hermanovic - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744032/ Choirs of Angels] at IMDb *Thesis: Choirs of Angels (War of the Worlds 1×12) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes